The Forbidden King
by QueenPaddy
Summary: Nefertiri is forced to marry Imhotep after Seti's murder in The Mummy.


Title: The Forbidden King  
  
Summary: Nefertiri and Imhotep are married after Seti is killed so Imhotep will become King, and will have the power to take the bride of his choice upon the death of Nefertiri. Imhotep finds himself falling in love with the princess though, and unable to kill her to have Anck-su-namun as his bride. Upon the birth of their daughter Elisabethan, Imhotep sees that Nefertiri doesn't return his feelings of love, and wants to run off with her lover Ra- cha-fel (Rick). Will Imhotep finally have the will to kill his wife Nefertiri after learning of her betrayal?  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"I can never marry you, Imhotep," cried Nefertiri, "You're insane. You killed my father."  
  
Imhotep took in the princess' words. "But my dear princess, you must take a husband before you suceed your father to the throne. Who is a better choice than I? No one knows that I killed your father but you."  
  
"Because you slaughtered his guards with your whore at your side!" cried Nefertiri furiously. She hated  
  
the hate in her heart for Imhotep, the man that had been her closest friend since she was a child, and who  
  
as a teenager, she'd grown to love him. Her love was forbidden though for Imhotep. He was her father's High Priest. Someday when she found the man she would be with always, Imhotep would have likely been  
  
the one to marry them. Now that dream was destroyed, and she would never forgive him.  
  
"Nefertiri, this wasn't done to hurt you," Imhotep promised, "I'm sorry that it did," the priest vowed, "But my love is for Anck-su-namun, and the Seti would have never allowed us to be together."  
  
"If you love her, then why marry me?,"Nefertiri asked. she sat on the bed inside her chamber and he followed her.  
  
"Marriage to you would give me the power to rid myself of priesthood and have the power I need to marry  
  
my love, Anck-su-namun." Imhotep said honestly.  
  
"Marry her?," Nefertiri asked, "While you're married to me?" Nefertiri said. Then it hit her as to what Imhotep was going to do 'when' he married her.  
  
"You're going to kill me to marry her." the princess gasped. she tried to get away from him, but Imhotep pulled her into his arms.  
  
"I know of your love for me, my dearest Nefertiri," Imhotep whispered in her hair, "Act on your feelings for me, and joy you will take in our union." Imhotep then kissed her.  
  
Nefertiri slaped him hard. "How dare you!," she screamed, "You killed my father, you pig!" she wailed, "I'll never love you again."  
  
Imhotep then forced himself on her until Nefertiri gave into her passion for him. She allowed Imhotep to make love with her with tears in her eyes as she gave into him.  
  
After, Imhotep whispered to her once more, "You love me, my Nefertiri," he said, "You will never regret that love," he said, "Not even when you die."  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
~ The Wedding ~  
  
Nefertiri and Imhotep married with Anck-su-namun looking on. Knowing that Nefertiri was pregnant by their first and only night together, Imhotep took Anck-su-namun into his bed on their wedding night. It only made Nefertiri hate Imhotep even more.  
  
He would never love her as he loved Anck-sun-namun, and when Imhotep killed her father, it made it impossible for Nefertiri to ever love him in turn again. Now she was pregnant by Imhotep, and she couldn't hate herself more for being so stupid to trust in her father's killer.  
  
As she left the temple to go out into the night for a walk after the wedding was over, she thought of killing herself. But then she decided not to. She wouldn't make it that easy for Imhotep or his whore.  
  
"Why are you not with the King, my lady?," a voice asked.  
  
Nefertiri turned to see one of her father's guards, Ra-cha-fel, before her. He was handsome and and a kind face. She handn't spoken to this man since she was very young. They had been friends. Ra-cha-fel had vowed to marry her one day. The Seti had laughed in his face. Her late mother had found him charming.  
  
"You're to late with your promise, Ra-cha-fel," said Nefertiri, "I married my father's High Priest this night."  
  
"You never answered my question, Highness," noted Ra-cha-fel.  
  
"He took his whore to bed instead of I," the young Queen said, "His job with me is already done," Nefertiri then showed off her pregnant belly.  
  
Ra-cha-fel gasped, "Did he rape you Highness?," he asked, "I'll take his head!"  
  
"No, he didn't," said Nefertiri.  
  
Ra-cha-fel knodded, "Oh, I see." the Guard said sadly.  
  
"I've said to much," said Nefertiri, "Goodbye, Ra"  
  
The Queen kissed him then was off into the night.  
  
Ra-cha-fel followed her back to ensure she would arrive safely home.  
  
Nefertiri noticed this kindness, and was touched deeply that one person at least cared for her.  
  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
~ One year later ~  
  
  
  
Nefertiri had given birth to a daughter, Elisabethan, who she named in honer of her late mother, yet another person she would later learn her husband killed.  
  
To Nefertiri suprise, she would later learn that Imhotep actually cared for their child, and served as a good father to Elisabethan. Through his love for Elisabethan he began to see Nefertiri with new eyes. More and more he would put off seeing his lover Anck-su-namun, in favor of being with his bride and daughter.  
  
The day came though where Imhotep came to her and said he was going to kill her.  
  
Nefertiri watched as he passed Elisabethan off into Anck-su-namun's arms to be taken away. Her new mother, he told their daughter.  
  
"You're a fool Imhotep if you think she will raise the grandaughter of Seti." Nefertiri declared.  
  
Anck-su-namun left with Elisabethan in her arms, and a smile to her beautiful face.  
  
"Please Imhotep, don't let her get away," Nefertiri begged.  
  
"You lie," said Imhotep, "Now you die." He raised his weapon and Nefertiri screamed.  
  
Ra-cha-fel arrived only in time to see the Queen killed by the King, Nefertiri locked gazes with Ra-cha-fel as she died on the floor at Imhotep's feet.  
  
"Nooooo," cried Ra-cha-fel in pain at knowing the woman he always loved was now dead.  
  
He could only hope in the next life they would gain the chance to love eachother before one of them lost the other again.  
  
Ra-cha-fel gathered Nefertiri into his arms as Imhotep left her body to die.  
  
"I swear I'll save the princess, my love," Ra-cha-fel whispered to his dieing would-be love.  
  
Those were the last words Nefertiri ever hered before she died in Ra-cha- fel's embrace.  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
The end. 


End file.
